peelfandomcom-20200213-history
22 March 1983
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1983-03-22 ;Comments *Peel mentions a football match where Liverpool drawn Brighton with a 2-2 score at the beginning of the show. *Peel decides to play sessions from Big Country on the first hour and the Cocteau Twins in the second. *The Shockabilly track is a cover of the Rolling Stones' 19th Nervous Breakdown. *Peel mentions wanting to go to the Batcave club in Soho, London, but feels he may be disembowled there. *Peel mentions tomorrow's Top Of The Pops would be live and is dreading presenting it. *Peel says he gained a lot of weight after eating too much in an Indian restaurant in Liverpool (city). *Peel criticises most American dance records having ludicrous lyrics before playing the Boone Bros.. *Peel plays the Teardrop Explodes at the wrong speed before correcting it. *Peel mistakenly calls Wailing Souls album as Baby Come Back, instead of Baby Come Rock. Sessions *Big Country #1. Recorded: 1983-03-09. Repeated: 06 April 1983, 27 December 1983 *Cocteau Twins #2. Recorded: 1983-01-22. Repeated: 15 February 1983, 03 March 1983, 21 April 1983, 21 December 1983 Tracklisting *Farmer's Boys: Muck It Out (7") EMI *Shockabilly: 19th Nervous Breakdown (7") Rough Trade *Sergeant Pepper: Time A Go Get Dread (LP - Judgement Day) Ariwa *Big Country: Close Action (session) :(JP: 'If Paul Weller was listening, he would have loved that, because he likes the work of Stuart Adamson and if you are listening Paul, I haven't got a copy of your record, because I gave mine to my chum Steve Middlesborough up in Morecambe') '' *Minutemen: Validation (7" - Paranoid Time) SST *Boone Bros.: (Party People) Throwdown (12") Atlantic *Teardrop Explodes: You Disappear From View (12") Mercury *Wailing Souls: Sweetie Come Brush Me (LP - Baby Come Rock) Joe Gibbs Music *Big Country: Inwards (session) *Mighty Clouds Of Joy: Bright Side *Big Country: 1000 Stars (session) *Tanzschau: Someone On My Stairs (7") Tao Dance *1919: Alien (LP - Machine) Red Rhino :(JP: 'And in case you thought the West Midlands police popping in for a visit, it is the way the record ends in fact')'' *Nile Rodgers: Beet (LP - Adventures In The Land Of The Good Groove) Funky Town Grooves *Ethiopians: The Selah (v/a 3xLP - The Trojan Story Volume Two) Trojan *Big Country: Porrohman (session) *Cocteau Twins: Hearsay Please (session) *Billie Holiday: The Way You Look Tonight *Cocteau Twins: Dear Heart (session) *Serious Drinking: Don't Shoot Me Down (7" - Hangover) Upright *Dillinger: Jamaica Collie (v/a LP - Battle Of The DJs, Dance Hall Style) Coxsone *Cocteau Twins: Hazel (session) *Emergency: Points Of View (7") Riot City *Aztec Camera: Just Like Gold (7") Postcard *Aztec Camera: Mattress Of Wire (7") Postcard :(JP: 'The sound of young Scotland as was in 1981') *Albert Ammons: The Boogie Rocks *Cocteau Twins: Blind Dumb Deaf (session) *Darkness & Jive: Death In Venice (v/a 7" - Better Than A Poke In The Eye...) Lula Music File ;Name *020A-B2397XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 *020A-B2397XXXXXXX-0101A0.mp3 ;Length *1:06:31 *0:50:51 ;Other *Recordings at the British Library ;Available *Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B2397/1) ; Category:1983 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Wrong Speed Moment